Jamnik i nektarynki!
JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria - odcinek 8. ---- Chris opala się na leżaku przed hotelem. Chris: 'W końcu spokój... ''Po chwili do Chrisa podchodzi JoJo z dość.. wypasionym brzuchem. xD '''Chris: Jeeezu! Przecież się zabezpieczaliśmy! Nie chcę drugiego dziecka! JoJo: '''Spokojnie, głuptasie. :D '''Chris: '''Mam być spokojny? Przez ciebie nas wywalą! '''JoJo: Ojej, tobie tylko kasa w głowie! Chris: '''Mi? To nie moja wina! Jesteś nieodpowiedzialna! '''JoJo: Ja? Czemu się na mnie uwziąłeś? Chris: '''Masz to usunąć! '''JoJo: Ale.. Chris: Żadnych ale! Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać, póki nie zrobisz tego, o co cię proszę! Radź sobie sama! Pa! Zdenerwowany Chris poszedł na parking, wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał. JoJo: 'Ale.. ''Wyciągnęła spod koszuli małego jamniczka. *-* Myślę, że domyślicie się o co mi chodzi. (please) '''Jamnik: '''Nie przejmuj się! Sami sobie poradzimy! '''JoJo: Tak myślisz? :D Ale nie wiem co i tak z tymi śmiesznymi zadaniami. :D Jamnik: Spoko! Ja wiem, co robić. :D JoJo: 'W takim razie... czołówka? :D ''Intro. Kamera wystaje z piasku, zza okna hotelowego, zza leżaka koło basenu. Z trampoliny skacze Christina. W basenie pluska się Btehnna przymilająca się do Kleina. Ten ucieka z basenu i wpada na niezadowolonego Bobbie'go. Na leżaku opala się Allice. Obraz przenosi się do wejścia do hotelu. Koło drzwi medytuje Aisha. W restauracji hotelowej je Paolo, towarzyszy mu sącząca wino Nina. Nie co dalej kłócą się Kiki i Angelika, co kończy się bójką. Layla postanawia pomóc i dołącza się. z ulitowaniem sytuacji przygląda się Cassidy, głaszcząc kota. W windzie Sarah próbuje dogadać się z Hansem. Wieczorem, w jacuzzi wypoczywają JoJo i Chris. Rozbłyskają fajerwerki układające napis "JoJo and Chris on Gran Canaria". Pokój Beliebers Nina znowu najebana, leżała na łóżku i liczyła krople na ścianie w krople. xD Bobbie chodził po pokoju, rozmyślając nad strategią. Aisha jak zawsze wisiała na żyrandolu i udawała Statuę Wolności. '''Bobbie: Mam! Nina: 69.. Kuwa, to zły znak! Aisha: Statua Wolności to ja. <3 Bobbie: Słuchajcie! Potrzebuję waszej pomocy! Nina: '''Nie mam kasy, jeśli o to ci chodzi! '''Bobbie: Nie! Musimy założyć sojusz! Aisha: Znowu? ^^ Bobbie: '''Kwestia mojej strategii z lekka się posypała. Teraz tylko sojusz z tymi wariatkami może mnie uratować. '''Nina: '''Proszę? Liczysz na połączenie drużyn? '''Bobbie: Jasne. :D Myślę, że nastąpi to właśnie dziś. ^^ Aisha: '''Oo. <3 '''Bobbie: Rozumiem, że się zgadzacie? :D Aisha: Czemu nie? ;) Aisha: '''Ten facecik chyba mnie szanuje, skoro już drugi raz proponuje sojusz. <3 '''Bobbie: Świetnie. Nina? Nina: '''Czy ja wiem.. '''Aisha: Zgódź się! Nina: No dobra. Liczę, że mnie oszukasz. :P Bobbie: Jakżebym śmiał. :D ''Bobbie: Tak!'' ''Nina: Czy to bezpieczne? Przekonamy się.'' Nina: '''Więc.. Kto pierwszy do odstrzału? '''Bobbie: Myślę, że... Bobbie zamknął drzwi od pokoju. Pokój Directioners Klein obstawiał pupcię Hansa, kiedy ten spał. '' '''Klein: '''To uczucie. <3 ''Christina malowała się i przyglądała się sytuacji. Christina: '''Nie, żeby coś.. Ale.. '''Klein: Taak? <3 Christina: '''Czy to nie przesada? '''Klein: Mówisz o pigułkach gwałtu? Zawsze działają. :D Christina: Gdyby nie to, że tworzymy sojusz... Klein: Wiem, wiem. :D Taki już jestem. Nic na to nie poradzę. ''Christina: Czemu nie robi tego samego ze mną? ;/'' Klein: '''Zwłaszcza, że jest w nim coś.. pociągającego mnie. <3 '''Christina: '''Serio? O.o '''Klein: Tak! Muszę go dłużej zatrzymać w programie. <3 Jeszcze parę dni i będzie mój. <3 Christina: Możesz na mnie liczyć. :D Klein: Dzięki. <3 Christina: '''A teraz schodzę na śniadanie. Bawcie się.. Eee, dobrze. '''Klein: Tak zrobimy! Prawda, Hansiu? <3 Klein pomachał ręką Hansa do Christiny. Christina: 'Pewnie. Pa. ''Wyszła z pokoju. '''Christina: Obrzydliwość.. Poszła na śniadanie. Jadalnia Nina, Bobbie i Aisha siedzili już przy stole Beliebers. Zmierzyli wzrokiem Christinę, która właśnie weszła do jadalni. Christina: '''No co? Czyż nie jestem boska? <3 '''Bobbie: Pewnie. Christina zabrała swoją owsiankę i usiadła przy stole Directioners. Po chwili do jadalni weszli Klein wraz z nieprzytomnym Hansem. Należy dodać, że Klein ciągnął go po ziemi. Klein: Wspaniale. <3 Ale jestem głodny. <3 Dociągnął Hansa do stolika Directioners, a sam pobiegł po owsiankę dla siebie i Hansa. Wrócił i usiadł na miejscu. Klein: Owsianka. <3 Hans, dlaczego nie jesz? <3 Hans, który jeszcze chwilę temu siedział na krześle, zleciał z niego. Klein: 'Ty niezdaro. <3 ''Ponownie usadowił go na krześle i położył jego głowę w owsiance. 'Klein: '''Tak lepiej. <3 ''Do jadalni wparował jamnik. Usiadł na miejscu Chris'a, a Martin przyniósł mu owsiankę. '''Wszyscy: O.o JoJo: '''Mruczuś, gdzie jesteś? ''Do jadalni weszła uśmiechnięta JoJo. '' '''JoJo: '''Tu jesteś. <3 '''Jamnik: Rzeczywiście, nie musiałem tego robić.. Klein: '''To gada? O.o '''Jamnik: A co myślałeś? JoJo: '''To jest Chris Junior. <3 '''Christina: Duży Chris poszedł w tango? <3 JoJo: Nie wiem, możliwe. <3 Jamnik: Co kogo obchodzi Chris? Macie podziwiać mnie! JoJo: '''Też racja. <3 '''Klein: Masz piękną obrożę. <3 JoJo: Rushowa. <3 Jamnik: Fakt. Jestem pienkny. Niezręczna cisza. JoJo: '''Więc co teraz? <3 '''Jamnik: A, tak! Pora na wyzwanie! Chodźcie! Jamnik wyszedł z JoJo z jadalni. Zdziwieni uczestnicy poszli za nimi. Oczywiście, Hans nadal być ciągnięty przez Kleina. ''Christina: Jamnik będzie nam rozkazywał? Serio? '' Plaża Wszyscy dotarli na plażę. Jamnik: Pora na wasze pierwsze, samotne wyzwanie! Aisha: '''Cooo? ^^ ''Nina:' Od kiedy jamniki są takie mądre? O.o Jamnik: Tak, koniec z drużynami! ''Bobbie: Tak! <3'' Klein: '''Łłiii. <3 '''JoJo: Dacie sobie radę? ^^ Potrzebuję masażu. <3 Jamnik: Jaaasne. Nina: Nie zostawiaj nas z nim! JoJo: Papa. <3 Pobiegła z powrotem do hotelu. xD Jamnik: A więc.. Kanarowicze.. O, fajnie wymyśliłem, nieprawdaż? :3 Zieeew. Jamnik: Dzisiejszy odcinek związany jest z... Na głowę Kleina spadła nektarynka. Klein: Ał! Masz szczęście, że nie trafiłeś w Hansa! Jamnik: Jakoś to przeżyję. Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie związane z nektarynkami! Fajnie, co? Christina: Serio? O.o Jamnik: Zasady są proste. Czekają was trzy wyzwania, w których motywem przewodnim będą nektarynki. Każde wyzwanie może wygrać tylko jedna osoba, stąd będą trzy nietykalności, które będą bardzo ważne na ceremonii. Bobbie: To znaczy? Jamnik: Każda nietykalna osoba ma do dyspozycji dwa głosy na ceremonii. Warto sie postarać? ''Bobbie: Ooo, tak! <3'' Jamnik: 'Oczywiście, nie można głosować na osoby nietykalne. Wszystko jasne? :D '''Bobbie: '''Jasne, dawaj pierwsze wyzwanie! ''Jamnik zrobił kupkę, a w tym czasie paru stażystów zdjęło kurtynę, za którą krył się ogromny kosz z nektarynkami w środku. '''Nina: '''Robi wrażenie. '''Jamnik: Pierwsze wyzwanie będzie proste. :3 W koszu ukryliśmy 6 kluczy dla 5 uczestników. Każdy klucz pasuje do jednej ze skrzyni. Tylko w jednej skrzyni będzie niespodzianka, która daje nietykalność. Wszystko jasne? Aisha: '''Of kors. :3 '''Jamnik: W takim razie.. Start? Aisha: 'Uuu, zabawa. <3 ''Wskoczyła do kosza czy też basenu. xD '''Klein: Hans, zostań tu. Znajdę dla ciebie klucz. <3 Wskoczył za Aishą. W tym czasie Bobbie usiadł na ziemi. Nina: Nie próbujesz walczyć o nietykalność? Bobbie: Spokojnie, to część planu. ''Bobbie: Czyli jak zarobić, a się nie narobić..'' Nina wskoczyła do basenu. To samo uczyniła również Christina. Po chwili wynurzyła się Aisha. '' '''Aisha:' Maaam. <3 Bobbie: Brawo! Rzuć mi klucz! Aisha rzuciła chłopakowi klucz. '' '''Aisha:' Lecę szukać swojego. <3 Zanurzyła się ponownie. Całe zajście dobrze widziała Nina, która szukała klucza niedaleko Aishy. Bobbie: '''Tak właśnie się wygrywa. :3 '''Bobbie: Mogę już wsadzić klucz do skrzyni? Jamnik: Poczekajmy na resztę. :D Musi być trochę dramaturgii. :D Ze "swoim" kluczem wyłonił się Klein. Klein: Hans, łap! Rzucił klucz w stronę chłopaka, który nadal był nieprzytomny. Zanurkował ponownie. Bobbie: 'Nieźle... ''Zaczął się bawić kluczem. W tym czasie wyłoniła się Christina wraz ze swoim kluczem. Wyskoczyła z basenu. '''Christina: Mam uraz do nektarynek. >_< Położyła się na ziemi. W tym czasie Klein zadowolony wyłonił się z kluczem na powierzchnię. Jamnik: Ech, myślałem, że będzie im trudniej... Klein: 'Taaak! <3 '''Jamnik: '''Zostały już tylko Aisha i Nina! Która z nich znajdzie ostatni klucz? <3 ''Ostatecznie dziewczyny "wypłynęły" razem. Aisha pomogła Ninie wydostać się z basenu. Przy okazji trzymała klucz. 'Aisha: '''To moja wina. :D ''Nina szybko się ocknęła. '''Nina: '''Taaak. Twoja. '''Jamnik: A więc mamy 5 szczęśliwców! Na kluczach macie numerki. Podejcie do odpowiednich skrzyni i otwórzcie je. Podeszli do skrzyń i otworzyli je. Większość z nich była pusta, a Bobbie nadal próbował otworzyć skrzynię. Bobbie: 'No, otwieraj się! ''Pociągnął na kłódkę i wtedy ze skrzyni wyleciało całe mnóstwo nektarynek. Wszystkie na Bobbi'ego. '''Jamnik: <3 Bobbie: Zabiję cię, psie.. Zemdlał. Jamnik: Możecie go zabrać! Nie będzie już potrzebny! Stażyści zabrali Bobbi'ego. '' '''Jamnik: '''Jedną nietykalność już mamy! Pora na drugą! Za mną! ''Poszli dalej. Las Przyszli do lasu. xD Jamnik: Załatwmy to szybko. Podał wszystkich broń paintball. Jamnik: Waszą bronią są nektarynki. Ten kto jako ostatni zostanie na polu bitwy, wygra. Pole zostało ogrodzone, nie będzie mi sie chciało was później szukać. <3 START! Wszyscy rozbiegli się, głównie za drzewa. Klein dotarł na końcu, w końcu ciągnął za sobą Hansa. Klein: Uważaj, ja się tym zajmę. <3 W tym czasie Aisha poradziła sobie już z Christiną. Christina: Mój brzuch. :< Jamnik: 'Nikt nie powiedział, że będzie łatwo, słonko! ''Nina popijała sobie gorzałę, przy okazji ogarniała okolicę. 'Nina: '''Hmm.. ''I wtedy zaatakowała ją Aisha. Nina zdążyła złapać w ręce pistolet, jednak Aisha była szybsza. '''Aisha: '''Załatwmy to szybko. ^^ '''Nina: Mogłaś mnie zabić! Aisha: Cisza. <3 Dołączę do Bobbi'ego i wszystko będzie w porząsiu. :3 Pokicała dalej. Jamnik: 'A więc pozostała nam trójka! Właściwie, nie licząc Hansa... '''Klein: '''Trójka! ''Klein próbował szybko pozbyć się Aishy, jednak ta bardzo dokładnie omijała jego strzały. 'Aisha: '''Hihi, nie pokonasz mnie. <3 ''Trafiła w brzuch Hansa, kiedy Klein próbował wspiąć się na drzewo. '''Klein: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Zaczął strzlać z pistoletu jak szalony. Aisha ze zdziwioną miną patrzyła na to, co Klein wyprawiał. Klein: 'NIKT NIE MA PRAWA DOTYKAĆ HANSA! ZA WYJĄTKIEM MNIE! ''Ostatecznie, trafił w Aishę. '''Klein: NIE ZADZIERAJCIE Z KLEINEM! BASTA! Zeskoczył z drzewa. Uspokoił się. Jamnik: 'Cóż.. Brawo, Klein! Ochłoń. Zabierzcie go! ''Stażyści zabrali padniętego Kleina. '''Jamnik: Ostatnia nietykalność! Kto będzie szczęściarzem i ją przejmie!? Dowiemy się już za chwilę! Hotel Wszyscy siedzą w holu i czekają na wyzwanie. Jamnik: Jako, że brak mi pomysłów... No, cóż! Nie mam wyboru! Stażysta przynióśł trzy kosze nektarynek. Jamnik: Nektarynek ciąg dalszy! Kto zje najwięcej, wygrywa! xDD Hans oczywiście spał, natomiast dziewczyny postanowiły walczyć o nietykalność. Głównie Aisha, która wręcz połykała nektarynki. Jamnik: Chyba mamy liderkę! W tyle pozostawała Christina, która każdą nektarynkę dokładnie obierała. ''Christina: Nie lubię skórek. :<'' Aisha kończyła już pierwszy kosz. Nina: '''Gdzie ty to mieścisz? xD '''Aisha: Nie wiem, ale wiem jedno. <3 Nina: 'Hę? '''Aisha: '''Jestem uczulona na nektarynki. <3 ''Na ciele Aishy pojawiły się kropki, a potem dziewczyna zaczęła wymiotować. xD 'Jamnik: '''Zabierzcie ją! ''Stażyści zabrali Aishę. xD 'Jamnik: '''Nina! Gratulacje! Wygrałaś! '''Nina: '''Serio? O.o '''Jamnik: '''Tak! Mam dość! Ceremonia za pół godziny! ''Poszedł sobie. xD '''Nina: '''Eee... '''Christina: Phi! Wyszła. ''Christina: Było blisko.. Ech.'' Przed Ceremonią Wszyscy siedzą w recepcji i czekają na ceremonię. Klein próbuje w końcu obudzić Hansa. xD Klein: Nooo! Obudź się! Christina: Może podaj mu coś do jedzenia? Klein: Co? Christina: Cyjanek? ^^ Klein: '''Nie mam, ale dzięki. <3 '''Christina: Ale ja mam. :D Klein: Ja mam kanapkę z wczoraj. <3 Wpakował kanapkę do buzi Hansa. Klein: 'Tylko połykaj, tak jak cię uczyłem. <3 ''Bobbie przyglądał się zaistaniałej sytuacji. '''Bobbie: '''Jak dobrze.. Wiecie na kogo głosować? '''Aisha: '''Jasne jak słońce. :D '''Nina: '''Taaa.. '''Bobbie: '''Coś nie tak, Nina? '''Nina: Jestem zmęczona zadaniem. To wszystko. Idę sie przewietrzyć. Wyszła z hotelu. Bobbie uśmiechnął się i nalał sobie wody. ''Bobbie: Wszystko zgodnie z planem.. Aczkolwiek, martwi mnie zachowanie Niny...'' Głosowanie Klein: '''Muszę chronić Hansa. Przepraszam. :< '''Christina: Szkoda, że nie wygrałam.. Mogłabym wreszcie pozbyć się Hansa! Bobbie: Dwa głosy.. Na jedną osobę... Aisha: '''Hihi. ^^ '''Nina: To zadanie dało mi dużo do myślenia.. Na pewno dobrze spożytkuję swoje głosy... Chrapiący Hans głosuje na Aishę. xD Ceremonia Jamnik w garniturze wraz ze swoją asystentką JoJo stoją przy basenie. Na werdykt czekają spięci uczestnicy. Jamnik: Zawsze marzyłem, żeby prowadzić takie programy. <3 JoJo zmarszczyła brwi. Jamnik: '''Jasne. Oddaliście już głosy i podjęliście decyzję. '''Christina: Czemu mówisz jak Chris? Jamnik: Cichaj. Łap! Rzuca Christinie statuetkę. Christina wpada do wody. Jamnik: 'Nasi zwycięzcy! Prosz! ''Rzucił statuetki kolejno: Klein, Bobbie, Nina. Wpadli do wody. '''Jamnik: Uuu, ten moment... <3 ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... HANS! ŁAP! Klein: Uff. <3 Przytulił nieprzytomnego kolegę. xD Bobbie: WHAT? Jamnik: 6:3 dla Aishy! Przykro mi, kotku. Aisha: Trudno. ^^ Bobbie: 'Ale jak to możliwe? ''Spojrzał na Ninę. Ta tylko westchnęła. '''Bobbie: '''Ty...! ''Nina: Musiałam to zrobić. Teraz pora na Bobbie'go. Będzie szykował zemstę, ale nie boję się. W końcu mam piersiówkę. ^^'' ''Bobbie:' Jak można być tak wrednym?! Tylko bez skojarzeń, błagam. Różowa Limuzyna Wstydu Aisha wsiada do limuzyny i odjeżdża. Jamnik: Jak to się szybko skończyło... Ale nic! Oglądajcie... Po chwili pojawiła się nowa limuzyna. JoJo: 'Aisha zapomniała ubrań? ^^ ''Z limuzyny wyszedł Chris z ogromnym bukietem kwiatów. '''JoJo: '''Wow. <3 '''Chris: JoJo, kochanie. <3 Wyciągnął jeszcze jakieś torby i wózek dziecięcy. JoJo: 'Ojej. <3 Dla kogo to? '''Chris: '''Dla ciebie, słonko. <3 ''Ukląkł i podał jej kwiaty. '''Chris: '''Kocham cię, wiesz? <3 '''JoJo: A gdzie czekoladki? <3 Chris: 'Musisz na to poczekać. <3 Chociaż, mogłem o tym pomyśleć, skoro mam żonę w ciąży... ''Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. '''JoJo: '''Ale ja nie jestem w ciąży. <3 '''Chris: '''NIE?! '''Jamnik: Taaak, to ja jestem waszym dzieckiem. Chris: '''Co to za pies?! '''Jamnik: '''Grzeczniej. '''JoJo: '''To miała być niespodzianka na twoje urodziny.. :< '''Chris: '''Ojej! Nie wiedziałem.. '''Christina: '''Brawo, Chris. <3 '''Chris: Nakrzyczałem na ciebie, a ty chciałaś mi zrobić niespodziankę. <3 Ojeeej, przepraszam. <3 Pocałował ją. JoJo: '''Nic się nie stało. <3 '''Chris: Chodź, ten dzień jeszcze się nie skończył. <3 JoJo: Pewnie. <3 Weszli do hotelu. Jamnik: 'A ja mam robić wszystko za was! Oglądajcie te kretyńskie show, no. Klip Edukacyjny ''JoJo i Chris kochają się w swoim pokoju. Obok łóżka leży Jamnik z fajką. '''Jamnik: Boshe, co za dziecinada... Koniec! Suuuubujcie, czy coś takiego. xD Było spoko, nie? Jacha. Nie wiem. Zapytam babci. Nie. Podobał się jamnik? xDDDDDDDDDDDD Tak! <3 Nie! <3 Jamnik ma zostać na dłużej? xDDD Tak! <3 Nie! <3 Faworyt? Bobbie! <3 Christina! <3 Hans! <3 Klein! <3 Nina! <3 Loser? (Czyli kto ma odpaść w najbliższym czasie) Bobbie! Christina! Hans! Klein! Nina! Kategoria:Odcinki JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria